


Serpent in the Apple Tree (Fan Art)

by CynSyn



Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apple of Eden, Apples, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M, Other, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snakes, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: Crowley, the Serpent of Eden, in the Apple Tree.Digital painting for the Great Good Omens Snake-Off St. Patrick's Day event.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462243
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76
Collections: The Snake Pit





	Serpent in the Apple Tree (Fan Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SummerofSpock for organizing the [ The Great Good Omens Snake-Off event](https://summerofspock.tumblr.com/post/611507702004367360/according-to-legend-st-patrick-stood-atop-the), and the AUmens Discord Server for inspiring this.
> 
> And if you haven't already, please check out my [Fire Naga Crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092912/chapters/55247182) digital painting that was also created for this event.

View on [ Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/amadness2method/photos/a.490445025064209/667697907338919/?type=3&theater), [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B91mpVOnRhT/), [ Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/612845076157251584/serpent-of-the-apple-tree-digital-painting-for), and [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1239916144548610049)


End file.
